Un Tornado aterrador y una Ventisca Infernal
by Darckbladerap
Summary: Anda, leelo no te hara mal :)
1. Maldito rencor

Era un día lluvioso, a pesar del mal clima no me detendría.. Tenia que saberlo, donde es que mi hermana iba?.. _-

-Mi nombre es Fubuki.. Soy una heroina de clase A desde hace poco, mi hermana y yo siempre hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero justo hace ya un mes que actúa demasiado raro, por ello he junto hoy todo el valor para espiarla.. _-

Sin embargo por cada paso que damos, me pongo muy nerviosa por lo que puedo encontrar.. _-

-Poco a poco nos acercamos más.. Y más... A la casa de "él".. _-

-Tatsumaki llevaba un paraguas, se giro al sentir que le seguían.. _-

-Eh?... Estoy nerviosa supongo.. _-Dijo ella continuando con su recorrido, hasta llegar a un apartamento en las instalaciones de la asociación de héroes.. _-

-Al menos le dieron una casa nueva, jaja... Tonto.. _-Dijo ella caminando a la entrada, para luego tomar unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrir la puerta.. _-

-Fubuki la miraba a lo lejos _-Porque Tatsumaki tiene llaves del apartamento de Saitama?! - _Dijo ella nerviosa _-..

-Tatsumaki entró a la casa, para que luego Fubuki quien estaba a unos 100 metros, corriera hacia allí de inmediato.. -_...

-En su casa estaba Saitama, reposando un poco en su futon, en medio de una sala pequeña, mientras leía un manga.. _-

-Tatsumaki entró y camino hasta el fondo, ella lo miró.. _-

-Jeh... Huevo duro~ Dijo ella pisando la entrepierna de Saitama.. _

-Saitama la miro.. _-Eres tú de nuevo.. _-Dijo él seriamente.. _-

-Tatsumaki sonrió.. _-No perderé el tiempo con charlas estúpidas.. _-Dijo ella quitándose su traje característico, para quedar con una vestimenta ligera y transparente,en su torso, que dejaba ver sus pequeños y firmes pechos, ella alzó su mano y utilizando su poder le quito su manga y bocadillos a Saitama de encima.. _-

-Saitama la miraba, sin decir nada.. _-

-Tatsumaki se subió encima de Saitama, para luego abrirle el cierre de su pijama azul.. _-

-Ella se sonrojo.. _-Bien, cabeza de bombillo... No intentes resistirte.. _-

-Ella tomó el miembro de Saitama y lo introdujo lentamente en su intimidad, con forme se sentaba en él.. _-

-Uhmm... Aaff... Ya está, estas dentro.. _-Dijo ella mirándolo _-

-Ella comenzó a moverse.. _-Ouch...ah.. Así.. - _Dijo ella mordiendo a Saitama.. _-

-Siempre que tienes un mal día, vienes y haces esto... Desde el día que dejé que pasaras a tomar té y resultó que venías con otra intención.. _-Dijo Saitama.._-

-No me reproches ahora...! _-Dijo ella moviéndose, mientras tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Saitama.. _-

-Ahg... Si... Idiota, llegas hasta el fondo de mi... _-Dijo ella metiendo sus uñas en el pecho de Saitama.. _-

-Además.. No vengo seguido, tú lo dijiste... Solo si tuve un día largo.. A lo mucho dos o tres veces a la semana, no te quejes.. No te veo esforzandote para detenerme.. _-Dijo ella sonriendo.. _-

-Saitama miro a otro lado.. _-

-Te gusta, no? _-Dijo ella.. _-

-Diablos, solo termina con es... Uhg.. _-Saitama se agitó de golpe.. _-

-Jajaja, tanto te ecxito? No puedes evitar correrte dentro de mi.. _-Dijo ella agitada, se acostó en el pecho de Saitama respirando agitada.. _-

-Uuff... Bien, bien.. _-Dijo Tatsumaki reincorporandose.. _-Es todo por hoy..Si dices a alguien sobre esto, te mataré, tenlo por seguro! _-Dijo ella cambiando de golpe.. _-

-Saitama tomo su manga.. _-Claro..._-

-Ejehm.._-Dijo alguien detrás de ellos.. _-

-Saitama alzo la vista y miro a Fubuki de brazos cruzados en la puerta.. - _

-Tatsumaki de giro de inmediato y la vio. _. -

-Fubuki?! _-Grito Tatsumaki alterada.. _-Que haces aquí?! _-..

-Eso que tiene que ver? Yo ahora si, se lo que tu vienes ha hacer.. _. - Dijo Fubuki molesta.. _-

-Saitama se sentó.. - _Oigan, si van a pelear háganlo afuera! _-Dijo él muy nervioso _-

-Tatsumaki se bajo de Saitama y se puso su ropa.. _-

-Fubuki vete de aquí, aun eres muy joven.. _-Dijo ella nerviosa.. _-

-Que Saitama también no lo es?... _-Dijo ella muy molesta..-_Quien iba a pensar... Que.. Te encontraría encima de mi novio? _-Dijo Fubuki muy alterada.. _-

-Tatsumaki se sacudió la ropa.. _-Fubuki, no seas exagerada.. Yo no siento nada por él, solo lo follo de vez en cuando, entiendes?!... _-Dijo Tatsumaki algo alterada _-Yo no haría nada para dañarte.. _-Dijo ella mirándola _-Además, ya no seas ridícula...

-Fubuki se seco una lagrima que salió de su ojo derecho y se dio media vuelta, yéndose bajo la lluvia.. _-

-Tatsumaki se giro.. _-Idiota! Ni si quiera me dijiste que Fubuki era tu novia o que venía a verte!! Eres un imbecil, debería MATARTE aquí mismo!! _-Grito ella apuntandole con su mano derecha _-Quebrare todos tus huesos!! _-

-Saitama tomo su manga y se cruzo de piernas.. _-Yo no tengo novia, ustedes son muy extrañas..._-Saitana siguió bebiendo su jugo.. _-

-Tatsumaki bajo su mano.. _-Uhg... Maldita sea..! Debo arreglar esto o Fubuki me odiaría por toda la vida.. _-Dijo Tatsumaki, para luego caminar hacia Saitama y besarle la frente.. _-Te veré después idiota!_-Dijo ella yéndose.. _-

-Tatsumaki salio y cerró la puerta.. - -

-Genos salió de la cocina con una cacerola de lasagna_-

-Esas dos tienen problemas.. _-Dijo él algo nervioso.. _-

-Saitama lo miro _-Oye, eso huele bien, que es? _-

-Tatsumaki seguía a Fubuki bajo la lluvia.. _-

-Oye!! Ven acá! - _Le Grito Tatsumaki.. _-Fubuki, yo no sabía que Saitama te gustaba o algo así!_-Grito Tatsumaki _-Enserio lo siento, pero tampoco puedo hacer algo para cambiar lo que ya está escrito! _-Dijo ella _-

-Fubuki se giro y le lanzó una ráfaga con el agua que caía del cielo.. _-

-Tatsumaki la esquivo.. _-Oye! No creas que dejaré que me ataques así, sin un castigo!! - Le respondió ella.. _-

-Fubuki se giro y la miró.. _-

-Me has quitado muchas cosas en la vida... Y ahora me quitaras al hombre que amo?! _-Grito ella _-

-Tatsumaki se cruzo de brazos.. _-Desde cuando? Desde hace unos minutos que me viste con él? _-Pregunto Tatsumaki _-

-No! Yo lo amo desde hace mucho!! _-

-Tatsumaki giro sus ojos... _-

-Fubuki, no puedes seguir culpandome de todo.. _-

-Pero literalmente es tu culpa!!_-Grito la mujer muy molesta.. _-Has arruinado mi vida!! _-Le grito Fubuki.. _-

-Tatsumaki se cruzo de brazos.. _-Vive con eso.. _-

-Tatsumaki se llevó la mano a la cara.. _-No puedo creer que te vaya a decir esto... Pero.. Saitama y yo estamos saliendo... O algo así, desde hace ya medio mes... Es reciente, pero es oficial... Si fuese sabido que sentías algo por él, tan, solo esto no hubiese pasado, pero jamás tuviste la fuerza suficiente para decir si quiera un "me gustas" a una persona.. _-

-Vente, vente.. _-Dijo Fubuki ya al extremo molesta.. _-

-Tatsumaki de dirigió hacia ella.0.-

-Que podrías hacerme tú? _-Pregunto ella por encima de Fubuki.. _-

-Fubuki le puso las manos en la cabeza y una energía se metió dentro de la cabeza de Tatsumaki, luego está cayó sentada.. _-

-Ah?! Que? _Ella miró a Fubuki.. _-

-Use la técnica que mi mejor amiga Psykos me enseño! He bloqueado tu poder psíquico temporalmente!! _-Grito Fubuki.. _-

-Tatsumaki se puso de pie.. _Bien, me imprimesi.. _-Fubuki le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara _-Ora! -_Grito Fubuki muy molesta.. _-

-Tatsumaki cayó, sentada con su nariz llena de sangre _-

-Fubuki se lanzó encima de ella a golpes.. _-

-Saitama venía con un impermeable..Genos lo venía cubriendo con una sombrilla.. _-

-aaah, lo sabía... Ahí están.. - - Dijo Saitama señalandolas.. _-

-Él camino hacia ellas _-Genos, ayúdame a separarlas.. _-Decía él _-.

-Uhg! Oye Fubuki no muerdas! _-Dijo, Saitama.. _-

-Genos tomo a Tatsumaki.. _-

-Sueltame estúpida chatarra robótica!! Le partiré la cara!! _-Decía ella muy molesta.. _-

-Saitama sonrío _. _-Aunque ella te la partió a ti... Vamos, calmense..._Dijo Saitama, poniendo de pie a Fubuki.. _-

-Ya estas, dejense de peleas absurdas que no llegarán a nada.. _-Dijo él sonriendo _-Son hermanas, comportense.._-

-Genos intento ayudar a Tatsumaki pero esta lo empujó y se levanto sola... _-

-La fuerza bruta no es nada! _-Dijo Tatsumaki molesta.. _-

-Claro! Mi fuerza psíquica no es tan fuerte como la tuya, así que entrene mi cuerpo!! _-Grito Fubuki _-He estado haciendo 100 flexiones, 100 abdominales,100 sentadillas diarias!! _-Dijo ella.. _-

-Saitama miro a Fubuki.._-Oye,relajate.._Dijo él _-

-Y tú! _-Fubuki le dio un puñetazo a Saitama en la cara_-Me gustas!! Idiota! _-Grito ella.. _-

-Saitama tomo el puño de Fubuki.. _-

-Relájate.. _-

-Tatsumaki miro a Fubuki.. _Aahg! Te voy a! _-Genos la tenia agarrada.. _-

-Sensei, acaso soy más fuerte? _-

-Saitama se encogió de hombros. 0_-

-Fubuki sonrió.. _-Bloquee su poder mental, no podrá usar su poder hasta que yo lo decida.. _-Dijo ella.. _-

-Genos le revolvió el pelo a Tatsumaki _-Ya veo, esto es muy útil.. _-Genos comenzó a moverla bruscamente.. _-

-Oye, oye... Genos no le revuelvas las ideas, recuerda que eso durará hasta que Fubuki quiera.. _-Dijo él _-

-Genos se detuvo y bajo su mirada. _. - Tatsumaki lo miró.. _-Estas muerto..._-Dijo ella

-Genos siguió batiendola de un lado al otro.. _-Al menos que valga la pena.. _-

-Bien, vamos a casa... Ustedes necesitan una toalla... _-Dijo él _-Porque deben causarme tantos problemas? _-Dijo él llevando a Fubuki de la mano.. _-

-Más tarde en casa de Saitama.. _-

-Saitama ponía un poco de algodón con alcohol en las heridas de Tatsumaki _-

-Cielos... Deberías dejar de molestar tanto a tu hermana o la próxima no las detendré.. _-Dijo Saitama.. _-

-Tatsumaki frunció el seño_-Me da igual, no volverá a suceder.. _-Dijo ella.. _-

-No deberías estar feliz de que te pateara ese lindo trasero? _-Dijo Saitama sonriendo y arqueando una ceja.. _-

-Tatsumaki cerró sus ojos _Jum! _-

-Cielos, si que eres orgullosa.. _-Dijo él _-

-Fubuki salió del baño secando su cabello con una secadora _-Saitama,porque tienes una secadora? _-Pregunto Fubuki.. _-

-Uhg.. Oye, deja de tocar mis cosas.. _-Dijo él _-

-Saitama tomo una toalla y comenzó a secar el cabello de Tatsumaki.. _-

-Cielos, cielos... Que desastre.. _-Él le quito la ropa.. _-

-Oye! Que haces! _-Dijo ella molesta _-

-Debemos poner esto a lavar.. O y esta ropa.. Igual.. _-

-Uhg! _-Ella se cubrio con una toalla.. _-

-Bien, bien toma.. Pervetido, no pensé que este tipo de ropas te gustará tanto.. _-

-De que hablas? _-Pregunto él _-

-Genos tomo la ropa en una cesta y camino hacia la lavadora. _. -

-Mmm... Debemos.. _-Saitama miro su pijama.. _-Oh bueno.. _-Él le colocó su pijama azul o al menos la parte del torso, efectivamente le quedaba como si, fuera una gran bata.. _-

-Fubuki tenía una camiseta puesta, "Oppais" decía en ella.. - _

-Oye, porque ahora usas mi ropa también? _Pregunto él confuso.. _-Solo no vayas a arruinar esa... Es una de mis favoritas.. _-Dijo él, luego se giro.. -

-Bueno, mocosa, creo que acabe contigo.. _-Dijo él _-

-Tatsumaki lo miró,luego miró a Fubuki dándoles la espalda mientras se secaba el cabello viendo un espejo. _. -

-Tatsumaki beso rápido la mejilla de Saitama, pero Fubuki igual la miraba por el espejo, la mirada de la Fubuki en el espejo, los miraba directamente.. _-

-Desde cuando sueles besar a las personas así? _-Preguntaba Saitama de fondo en voz baja.. _-

-Fubuki se miró a ella misma en el espejo.. _-

-Yo aun no entiendo, que tiene ella y yo no?... Se que es más bonita que yo y lista...Además es fuerte, pero yo que tengo?

_-Decía ella mirándose en el espejo _-Uhg.. Diablos, esta camiseta queda un poco apretada en el pecho.. _-Dijo esta acomodando sus pechos. _-

-Saitama se acostó en su futon, y las miró.. _-

-En un momento estará vuestra ropa, así podéis iros hoy mismo... Es bastante tarde.. _-Dijo él abriendo su manga.. _-

_Fubuki rasco su mejilla..._

-Ella solo tenía la camiseta de Saitama puesta,pero su ropa interior se veía a simple vista, ya que no encontró un pantalón que le quedase.. _-

-Tatsumaki estaba nerviosa, no Sabía que sentir, ella siempre quizo que su hermana le mostrará que tan fuerte PODÍA ser, siempre la reto pero ahora que Fubuki le dio una lección su posición estaba en duda.. _-

-Yo me quedaré a dormir... _-Dijo Tatsumaki a Saitama.. _-

(No quiero ir a la misma casa con Fubuki por hoy, necesito reorganizar mis ideas..) - _Pensó Tatsumaki mientras gateo hacia Saitama.. _-

-Que lees? _-Pregunto ella.. _-

-Fubuki la miro directamente.. _-(Que cree que hace?... Yo... Pensaba quedarme, pero no me quedaré en la misma casa que ella, necesito reorganizar mis ideas..) _-

-Oye, como puedes leer esta basura? _-Pregunto Tatsumaki _-

-Cielos, si en verdad piensas quedarte dormirás con Genos.. _-Le dijo él _-

La ropa esta lista, lavada y planchada... _-Dijo él cyborg_-

-Fubuki tomo su ropa.. _-Ah, gracias Genos.. _-Dijo ella _-

-Deberías enseñarme ese truco.. _-Dijo él Cyborg con una sonrisa maliciosa.. _-

-Si, quizá un día.._-Dijo ella sonriendo.. _-Estoy agotada, así que me iré... Los veo luego chicos.. _-

-Buenas noches.. _-Dijo Saitama _-

-Fubuki tomo una sombrilla y se retiro, automáticamente los poderes de Tatsumaki volvieron.. _-

-Ella miró Genos de inmediato, pero Saitama le tomó el brazo.. _-

-No destruyas mi casa, menos en una noche tan lluviosa como hoy.. _-

-Ella bajo su mano.. _-Por hoy vivirás, chatarra... _-

-Por hoy, tu también.. _-Le dijo Genos.. _-


	2. Tornado infernal

Fubuki estaba en su cama, boca abajo.. _-

-Sus gritos de rabia eran ahogados por su molestia.. _-

-Ella levantó su cara con sus ojos rojos.. _-Saitama, como puedes?!.. Se que nunca le dije que me interesaba, pero... Pensé que para él era obvio, esto debe ser obra de Tatsumaki, ella debió amenazarlo! _-Dijo ella para luego hundir su cara de nuevo _-Parezco una tonta, siendo una tonta con estos celos.. _-Dijo ella--

-Fubuki levanto su rostro de nuevo y saco su celular.. _-

-Abrió la mensajería y comenzó a escribir.. _-

"Hola Saitama, perdón por lo que sucedió hoy, si te cause molestia. Quisiera hablar contigo mañana, si, se puede... No quiero presionarte ni nada, espero que pronto contestes.. O bueno, si bien no puedes.. Espero que me des tu respuesta en cuanto ya estés libre..

Te quiero."

-Fubuki lo envío.. _-

-Bien.. _-Ella sonrió y luego su sonrisa desapareció.. _-

-No, bien no!! Se ve patético! Desesperada! _-Grito ella intentando cancelar su mensaje, pero era tarde.. _-

-Ella se acostó boca arriba en su cama y miro el techo a oscuras.. _-

-No hay manera... Estoy llena de celos.. _-Ella se cruzo de brazos.. _-Ella debe estarlo disfrutando ahora.. _-Dijo Fubuki sonrojandose, con su seño fruncido y algo molesta,dejaba ver unas lágrimas salir deslizadas de sus ojos fácilmente.. _-

-En casa de Saitama, Tatsumaki estaba haciéndole un masaje en la espalda a Saitama.. _-

-Te gusta así? _-Dijo ella concentrada.. _-

-Mmm, a la derecha.. _-

-Ah, así?.. _-Dijo ella _-

-Un poco a la izquierda.. _-Dijo él de nuevo.. _-

-Aquí?.. _-Pregunto ella, bastante seria.. _-

-Un poco más a la.. _-Tatsumaki interrumpió a Saitama de una_-

-Idiota! Decídete!! _-

-Saitama cerró sus ojos.. _-.

-Bien,ahora dormiré.. _-

-Ella se metió en el futon con Saitama... - -

-Por fin, ya era hora.. Estoy cansada.. _-Dijo ella _-Pu-puedes abrazarme.. Si quieres, idiota.. Aunque tampoco creas que es porque siento algo por ti o algo así... _Dijo ella.. _-

-Fubuki estaba llorando mientras veía su móvil.. _-

-Estúpida hermana mayor, siempre lo tiene todo, dinero, fama.. Poder.. Y ahora a Saitama.. _-Dijo ella angustiada.. _-

-Ella se rasco los ojos y poco a poco se quedó dormida.. _-

-Al siguiente día Fubuki se levantó temprano,quería ir a verlo, quería ver a Saitama aún cuando ella lo sabía, que Tatsumaki lo habia tomado como suyo.. _-

-Fubuki miro el cuarto de su hermana cerrado, al parecer había vuelto más temprano aún.. _-

-Fubuki sonrió y rápidamente corrió a su cuarto, se metió en la ducha, se peino, se puso perfume, por último tomó sus tacones en sus manos y camino de puntillas frente al cuarto de Tatsumaki para no ser escuchada.. _-

-Ella bajo rápido las escaleras y luego salió de casa, se colocó sus zapatos.._-

-Bien.._-Dijo ella corriendo en dirección a casa del calvo.. _-

-Saitama estaba barriendo su patio. _. -

-Cielos, quien vota basura en casa de alguien más?.. Que molesto, cuando sepa quien es.. Yo.. _-Él giro su mirada lentamente y miro a FlashyFlash.. _-

-Sasha Máx? _-Dijo Saitama arqueando su ceja.. _-

-Saitama!.. He venido aquí con un ataque sorpresa, debi atacar sin avisarte, pero te veías tan indefenso que no he podido evitar atacarte... Ahora que ya estás al tanto, debes saber que ahora si atacare! _-Dijo él con una mirada fría y seria _-Y una vez te pruebe que te he ganado! Serás mi jodido discípulo! _-Dijo él en rabia pura.. -

-Saitama rasco su mejilla _-Oye, tu estas tirando basura frente a mi casa? _-Dijo él girandose.. _-

-Saitama comenzó a caminar hacia él _-

-Oh, acaso te estás acercando? Aún cuando sabes que no puedes hacer nada contra mi, te aproximas?.. _-Dijo FlashyFlash comenzando a caminar hacia Saitama.. _-

-Justo cuando iba a desfundar su espada, Fubuki apareció 0_-

-Saitama! Recibiste mi mensaje?! _-Dijo ella mirándolos _-Ah? Fl-Flashy Flash?! _-Dijo Fubuki nerviosa.. _-Un clase S... De seguro,

.. Ha venido aquí a intentar golpear a Saitama...? _-Dijo ella nerviosa _-..

-Saitama la miró _-Oh, oye.. Fubuki.. _-

-Saitama esquivo varios golpes de la espada de Flash_-

-De que hablas? _-Pregunto Saitama.. _-

-Fubuki reviso su móvil.. _-

-Pero estoy segura que te envié un mensaje de tex... _-Ella miró el nombre, se lo había enviado a Tatsumaki.. _-

-Fubuki se puso de un color azul pálido.. _-Y-yo... Me confudi?! _-Dijo ella sintiéndose de repente muy pesada.. _-

-Oye! Hoy no estoy de humor, porque no te vas a molestar a otro? _-Discutía Saitama de fondo con Flash.. _-

_Te estás rindiendo, no?! Jaja no puedes contra mi velocidad y mi poder!

-Flash recibió una alerta en su celular _-Oh, salvado por la campana.. _-Dijo él mirando a Saitama _-Pronto volveré, no huyas.. _-Dijo desapareciendo.. _-

-Saitama se sacudió la camisa y luego miro a Fubuki.. _-Tú también vienes a molestarme? _-Pregunto él _-

-Fubuki se desmayo.. _-

-Oh?! Ah! Fubuki? _-Dijo Saitama sosteniendola_-Oh rayos... _-

-Fubuki estaba soñando que caminaba por una ciudad llena de un líquido negro y espeso, que poco a poco la quería consumir, no podía huir, por más que corría sus piernas no funcionaban correctamente.. - -

-Hya!! _-Ella se levantó asustada, miró al rededor, estaba en un futon en la casa de Saitama con un paño húmedo en su frente.. _

-Ya estas bien?_-Pregunto Genos_-Si es así, retírate ya.. _-

-Oh? Demon Cyborg?.. Yo.. Que sucedió? _-

-Saitama estaba en una esquina leyendo un manga.. _-Bueno, te has desmayado de golpe.. _-Dijo él pasando la página.. _-Asi que te traje adentro ... No pareciera como que ibas a despertar temprano, claro que a las dos horas me preocupe un poco y llame a Genos .. _-

-Fubuki toco su frente. _-Ah.. Auch... Mi cabeza duele.. _-Dijo ella _-Oh! Dios.. Es tarde.. _-Ella recordo el motivo de su desmayo, su hermana debía de estar buscándola! Y de seguro se dirigía hacia acá en este preciso momento.. _-

-Alguien abrió la puerta y entró de golpe.. _-

-Saitama!! Acaso me estas siendo infiel! _-Grito Tatsumaki, ella miró a Fubuki acostada en el futon, algo sonrojada y sudorosa... _-

-Tatsumaki miró a Saitama _-Hasta aquí llegaste, basura.. _-Dijo ella muy molesta _-

-Saitama cambio la página.. _-

-Tatsumaki se acerco a Fubuki.. _-

-Como me vas a cambiar por mi hermana?! Mírame! Soy más linda!! _-Grito ella

-Ah?! No! Y-yo soy más linda.. Tú.. Solo eres una enana histérica!! _-Grito Fubuki intentando bloquear el poder de Tatsumaki, pero esta se movió y luego se abalanzó sobre Fubuki _-.

-Yo soy más linda! _-Grito ella _-

-Saitama estaba nervioso.. _-

-Fubuki respondió de nuevo _-

-Que no! Yo lo soy! Cuido mi imagen más que tú! Y sigo una dieta! Tu comes tanto que tu trasero está muy gordo y tus piernas están suaves! _-Dijo Fubuki _-

-Aaahh! No te atreviste a decir eso! _Grito Tatsumaki _-

-Oye, Saitama! Quién es más linda de las dos?! _Grito Fubuki -

-Tatsumaki y Fubuki lo miraban fijamente.. _-

-Él las miró,que podía responder?.. Debía si quiera?.. _-

-Ah, yo... _-Él miro a Genos_-Genos, ayúdame.. _-

-Sensei?.. _-Genos las miro _-Ninguna de ustedes dos es atractiva, ambas tienen un carácter horrendo, pues una es una maldita lunática posesiva, egoísta y egolatra, que debería agradecer que sensei si quiera se interese.. Y la otra es una chica que no tiene la suficiente dignidad como para aceptar que no puede estar con el sensei, además su autoestima está por los suelos, por lo que se rodea de gente más débil y eso lo sabe muy bien, a mi parecer ambas son horribles, el físico no importa para nada si el interior está tan podrido como un monstruo! _Dijo Genos_-Por eso... Él más hermoso es el sensei!!!! _-Grito Genos _-No solo su cara expresa humildad! Sus dotes al hablar y sus expresiones son hermosas, no me hagan hablar de su cuerpo..! _-Dijo él _-

-Fubuki y Tatsumaki se lanzaron sobre Genos _-

-Idiota! Quién te crees que eres!! _-Gritaba Tatsumaki arrancandole el cabello.. _

-Sa-Saitama es mio! _-Gritaba Fubuki pegándole en el pecho a Genos.. _-

-Sonic entro por una ventana _-Saitama!! _-Grito él sacando shurikens.. _-

-FlashyFlash entro cortando la puerta _-Te dije que no huyeras, Saitama!! _-Grito él, este de inmediato miro a Sonic y se lanzó contra él.. - _

-MetalBat se asomo _-Oigan, esto es una especie de fiesta?!.. Hagan silencio, mi hermana está practicando con el violin y no la dejan concentrarse!! _-Grito él _-

-MUY BIEN! YA BASTA!! _-Grito Saitama molesto.. _-Todo mundo afuera!.. He sorpotado bastante ya! Todo el tiempo solo intento expresar mi molestia de forma leve, pero quiero paz! Rayos! Ni si quiera me dejan comer en paz un solo día! Algunos molestando con entrenarme, otros con que me una a su grupo, otros acosandome! _-Dijo él _-Otros cortando mi puerta.. _-Dijo él mirando a Flash.. _

-Aaff... Saben? Quiero tener paz.. Fuera.. _-Dijo él _-

-Todos empezaron a salir.. _-

-Que fiesta tan rara.. _-Dijo MetalBat_-

-Fubuki y Tatsumaki se quedaron.. _-

-Yo no planeo irme.. _-Dijo Tatsumaki _-Y será mejor que no me vuelvas a gritar así.. _-Ella se cruzo de brazos.. _No me gusta.. _-

-Fubuki se cruzo de brazos _-Vaya la gran Tatsumaki esta actuando sensible? _-Pregunto Fubuki sonriendo con malicia.. _-

-Tatsumaki la miro_-Juhm! _-

-Saitama se llevó la mano a la cara.. _-

-Genos trajo una puerta nueva y comenzó a ponerla.. _-

-Saitama miro a Fubuki _-

-... _-Él miro a Tatsumaki _-... _-No voy a elegir entre ustedes.. Fubuki, tú... _-Él estaba nervioso, miró por el rabillo del ojo su manga en el suelo y luego miró a Fubuki.. _-Tú.. A pesar de que eres hermosa.. No logro ver un futuro sin tu amistad, prefiero seguir siendo tu amigo como hasta entonces,ser rivales es mejor que ser amantes, porque los rivales lo seran para toda la vida.. Y los amantes se desvanecen con el tiempo.. _-Dijo él mirando con una cara seria.. _-

-Fubuki arqueo una ceja_-Rivales?.._-Pregunto ella _-

-Genos estaba escribiendo todo de fondo _-

-Si, se refiere a que no le interesas.. _-Dijo Tatsumaki _-Pero que fue eso de decirle hermosa?! Nunca me dices cosas así!! _-Grito ella.. _-

-O-oye, Tatsumaki, tú solo entraste aquí hace un mes, me arrancaste la ropa y me... _-Saitama se quedo callado y luego la miró a los ojos.. _-Puedo demandar? _-Dijo él dudoso.. _-

-Tatsumaki comenzó a jugar con su cabello sin decir nada.. _-

-Fubuki la miro y luego miro a Saitama _-Oye, esta bien, yo entiendo.. Pero no le rompas el corazón a Tatsumaki, ella ya ha tenido suficiente... Al menos tú hazla feliz.. _-Dijo ella dando media vuelta _-.. -

-Tatsumaki la miró _-Fubuki?_-...-

-Fubuki abrió la puerta y salió de ahí..-_

-Tatsumaki miró a Saitama y frunció el seño_-Idiota! _-Dijo ella yéndose igual.. _-

-Saitama miro a Genos_-

-Estoy bajando un manual para entender a las mujeres justo ahora sensei! _-Dijo él.. _-

-Y bien? Que dice? _-Pregunto Saitama _-

-Oh, esta vacío.. No lo entiendo, debe tener un código o algo? _-Pregunto él nervioso.. _-

-Creo que ya entiendo.. _-Dijo Saitama.. _En fin, bien... Ya tengo paz.. _-Dijo él sentándose a leer su manga.. _-

-Genos lo miro.. _-

-Pasaron dos semanas. _-

-Sensei, traje su cena.. - _Dijo Genos entrando.. _-Sensei?.. _-

-Tatsumaki estaba en su casa preparando un batido, cuando alguien tocó la puerta _-

-Ella camino hacia la puerta y abrió, luego asomo su cara un poco.._-

-Mmm? _-Ella miro a Saitama _-

-Que quieres? _-Pregunto ella.. _-

-Yo.. _-

-No. _-Tatsumaki cerró la puerta en su cara.. _-

-Saitama rasco su cuello y sonrió nervioso, luego se giro y camino hacia la calle.. _-

-Fubuki le abrió.. _-Oye, pasa adelante.. _-Dijo ella _-

-Saitama se giro y camino hacia Fubuki.. _-

-Eh, Fubuki.. Escucha.. Yo.. _-

-Saitama, no digas nada.. Se que no eres bueno para hablar de este tipo de cosas.. _-Dijo ella _-Vamos, solo pasa.. Estábamos por comer.. _-Dijo ella sonriendo.. _-

-Saitama entró algo nervioso.. Se sentía incómodo entrar a una casa ajena sin invitación previa.. _-

-Toma asiento, te traeré un poco de té.. _-Dijo Fubuki caminando hacia la cocina. _-

-Él miro el lugar, era bastante bonito y olía a como oleria la casa de una chica, una aroma dulce.. _-

-Él miro a Fubuki volver con un poco de té y unas galletas.. _-

-Tatsumaki quiere saber si, ¿te quieres quedar a ver una película con nosotras..? _-Pregunto Fubuki sentandose al lado de él _-

-Saitama se puso nervioso, no quería empezar una pelea entre ellas de nuevo, Tatsumaki volvió con una ropa más casual de lo usual, andaba en un pijama rosa.. _-Bien, comeremos esta sopa..Te.. Traje a ti igual cabeza de rodilla.. _-Dijo ella sentandose al otro lado de Saitama.. _-

-Después de un rato, la casa estaba a oscuras, solo la gran pantalla en la sala iluminaba el lugar, Tatsumaki estaba apegada a Saitama, mientras veía la película, pero no sólo ella, Fubuki del otro lado estaba acostada en las piernas de Saitama mientras veía la película.. - _

-(Esto no va bien, porque me siento tan inseguro justo ahora?... Acaso ellas tienen algo planeado? Se burlan de mi?) - _Saitama estaba sudando.. _-(Venía a pedir disculpas por haberme molestado tanto y haber gritado, pero me reciben así... Esto...es extraño..) - _...

-Tatsumaki miro a Saitama _-Te pasa algo? _-Pregunto ella mirándole nervioso. _-

-Tatsumaki.. Y-yo venía a pedirles.. _-

-Fubuki pauso la película y lo miró desde abajo... _-

-Y-Yo quería pedirles disculpas.. Por.. Haber gritado.. _-Dijo él nervioso.. _-

-Eh? Nosotras nos gritamos todo el tiempo y peor, eso no es nada tonto.. - _Dijo Fubuki sonriendo.. _-

-Tatsumaki se cruzo de brazos _-Pensamos que tu eras quien estaba molesto.. _-Dijo ella.. _-Por eso no he ido a verte estas dos semanas.. _-Tatsumaki busco su móvil y le enseño los mensajes.. - _Fubuki y yo te hemos enviado varios textos estos días.. _-

-Dijo ella _-

Saitama miro el móvil de Tatsumaki_-

-Eh? Bueno, yo no uso mi móvil.. Lo tiene.. Ge... nos.. _-Dijo Saitama comprendiendo todo.. _-

-Tatsumaki frunció el seño, se molesto bastante.. _-Ese idiota, podría contar sus últimos días con los dedos de una mano! Apenas le encuentre le haré papilla metálica para monstruos! _-

-Fubuki sonrió.. _-

-Somos una linda familia.. _-Dijo Fubuki _-

-Saitama miro a Fubuki _-Q-que? _-Dijo él más incómodo que antes.. - _

-Fubuki miro a Tatsumaki - _

-Esta se sonrojo bastante _-Hey!! Fubuki! Basta! _-Dijo Tatsumaki avergonzada.. _-

-Saitama miro a Tatsumaki sin comprender nada.. _-Que sucede? _-

-No es nada, aguacate.. _-Dijo Tatsumaki _-

-Fubuki soltó una risa.. _-

-En fin! - _Ella se sentó en las piernas de Saitama y lo abrazo por encima de los hombros.. _-Yo debería aprovechar que te tenemos solo para nosotras aquí, no? _

-Tatsumaki empujó a Fubuki _-Oye!! No Juegues así! _-Dijo ella celosa.. _-

-Ella abrazo a Saitama y paso su dedo por el pecho de este _-Yo lo puedo odiar, pero no le odio del todo tampoco.. Aunque si no me cae bien, pero él... _-Murmuraba ella en voz baja.. _-

-Fubuki miro a Saitama _-Si fueses a tener un bebé como lo llamarías? _-Pregunto ella_-

-Tatsumaki se sonrojo _-Oye! Porque le preguntas esas estupideces?! _-

-Saitama se sonrojo y miro a Tatsumaki _-Oye! _-En ese momento Saitama sintió el verdadero terror y una gota de sudor bastante fría paso por su nuca.. _-

-Que no!! Fubuki solo te molesta!! _-Dijo ella nerviosa _-

-Bueno, si tuviese un hijo lo llamaría Mob.. _-Dijo Saitama riéndose algo nervioso.. _-

Tatsumaki se puso muy roja _-Ya basta!! _-

-Oye, solo estoy jugando.. _-Dijo Saitama _-Es de un manga que me gusta leer.. - _

-No importa de donde sea, yo no planeo tener hijos! _-Dijo Tatsumaki mirándolo a los ojos.. _-

-Fubuki sonrió _-Pues estas de suerte Saitama, yo estoy dispuesta.. _-

-Tatsumaki la miro.. _-

_Que? _-Dijo Fubuki, al parecer ella no bromeaba _-

-Aléjate de mi aguacate.. _-Dijo Tatsumaki - _

-Debemos hablar sobre los apodos.. _-Dijo Saitama molesto.. _-En fin, me alegro de que todo esté bien.. _-Dijo él para intentar salir de esta situación, pero ninguna de las dos se le quito de encima.. _-

-Tatsumaki lo miro - _Oye!! No vas a ningún lado, te quedarás a dormir en mi habitación.. _-Dijo esta - _

-Oye! Dijiste que podía dormir con él por hoy! _-Dijo Fubuki molesta _-

-Pero ya no! No pienso dejar a el pulpo con alguien que le ofreció darle hijos! _-Dijo Tatsumaki nerviosa y ruborizada _-Digo! Él no me importa en absoluto, pero no te dejaré tampoco! _-

-Era una... Broma.. _-contestó Fubuki.. _-

-Si quiera importa lo que opine yo? _-Pregunto Saitama.. _-

-Pero ninguna de las dos lo escucho.. _

-Era ya hora de dormir, Saitama estaba en el baño de la casa, leyendo un catálogo.. _-

-Donde está? _-Pregunto Fubuki _-

-Lleva en el baño media hora.. _-Dijo Tatsumaki mirando a Fubuki a los ojos _-Tarde o temprano saldrá, ocurrió una emergencia grave en una ciudad aledaña, confiaré en ti, no vayas ha hacerle nada estúpido.. _-

-Hacerle? Hablas como si el no pudiese decidir.. No sería mi culpa, no? _

-Tatsumaki la miro directamente a los ojos _-Te dije, cuidado.. Con lo que haces..!_-

-Saitama La escuchaba pelear fuera del sanitario.. _-Bien,creo que debo aceptar mi destino.. - _

-Al salir miro A Fubuki nada más, ella sonrió bastante tierna, era más linda cuando no estaba como loca intentando meterme en su grupo sin motivo real alguno.. _-

-Fubuki le tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su habitación _-Tatsumaki salió, dijo que podía dormir contigo para cuidar que no huyas antes de que ella llegue.. - - Dijo Fubuki apresurando el paso.. _-

-A donde fue? _-Pregunto Saitama - -

ESO NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA! _-Dijo ella metiendo a Saitama en su, cuarto.. - _

-Ella entró y cerró con doble paso. _-

-Saitama miró esa enorme cama, se veía muy esponjosa.. _-

-aahh.. Dormiré en un futon? _-Pregunto él _-

-Fubuki se metió en la cama y lo miró _-Claro que no! Ven.. _-Dijo ella.. _-

-Saitama camino hacia la cama, se quedó de pie a un lado, mirándole _-

-Fubuki uso su poder y lo atrajo un poco hasta la cama.. _-

Aaff.. Ya que.. _-Saitama entró en la cama, se acomodo y le dio la espalda a Fubuki, la cama olía bastante bien, era un poco gracioso el como hasta la cama olía bien, Fubuki no escatima en dulzura.. _-

-Fubuki tenía el corazón a mil, aunque Tatsumaki le dijo que no, ella no prometió nada.. _-

-Fubuki bostezo _-Que frío hace~

-Saitama no respondió.._-

-Oye,que frío hace~

-Si, supongo.. _-Dijo Saitama _-

-Fubuki se movió un poco hacia Saitama _-Oye ~

-Saitama se giro y la miró _-Que quieres? _-

-Fubuki lo abrazo _-

-Ah, oye.. No quiero problemas.. _-Dijo él mirándola _-

-Descuida, Tatsumaki no volverá al menos en dos horas.. Estamos solos..._Fubuki lo volvió a abrazar más fuerte -

-Saitama se puso nervioso _-

-Sucede algo Saitama? _-Pregunto ella, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.. _-

-Ah.. Tus pechos, están.. _-

-Ella se sonrojo bastante, pero se reincorporo y le susurro _-

-Puedes tocarlos si quieres.. - _Dijo esta, muy decidida.. _-

-Ella tomó la mano de Saitama y la puso en uno de sus pechos _-Puedes tocarlos, son para ti.. _-Decía ella jugando con uno de sus dedos en el pecho de Saitama.. - _

-Saitama lo sabía, esta situación era muy peligrosa, su, corazón estaba acelerandose por el calor de la batalla.. _-

Porque a estas dos les gustaba tanto hacerle la vida imposible?

-Fubuki le empezó a besar la mejilla.. _

-Oye.. Yo.. T-tu hermana.. Emm.. _-

-Que? Sientes algo por mi hermana?.. Tranquilo, además ya la oíste.. Ella no planea darte bebés... Pero yo te digo, puedes hacerme uno hoy... _-Dijo ella acercándose a sus labios.. _-

-Saitama no la pudo detener, así que Fubuki comenzó a besarlo con mucha pasión, por fin podía tener a Saitama para ella sola, sin ser interrumpida.. _-

-Fubuki se subió encima de él, era bastante la diferencia entre Tatsumaki y Fubuki, Saitama la miro a los ojos, sin decir nada.. _-

-Ella se sentó por un momento encima de Saitama, para acomodarse su vestido _-

-Ella lo miró _-Debajo no llevó nada.. Será rápido, descuida.. _-

-O-oye! _-Dijo Saitama nervioso_-Y-yo debería irme! - _Dijo él

-Fubuki lo empujó de nuevo a la cama sin dejarlo huir de ahí abajo.. _-

-Vamos, el tiempo se nos acaba... _-Dijo Fubuki.. _-

UHG! _-Saitama estaba acorralado.. _-

-Tatsumaki acababa de terminar su trabajo.. _-

-Señorita Tatsumaki, muchas.. _-

-No empieces, ya me se ese discurso.. _-Dijo ella sacudiendo su ropa.. _-

-... Si.. _-

-Tatsumaki volvió a casa unos minutos después, ella corrió por el pasillo y abrió de golpe el cuarto de Fubuki, ella estaba durmiendo y Saitama estaba en un futon.. _-

-MMMM!!...le dije que no en el mismo cuarto, pero en fin... No se ve mal.. Por un momento pensé que ella haría algo estúpido.. _-Dijo Tatsumaki respirando aliviada _-En fin, iré a dormir... _-Dijo ella cerrando la puerta.. _-

-Fubuki abrió sus ojos bastante alterada _-Ella volvió antes!! _-

-Saitama estaba dormido.. _-

-Y si me hubiese descubierto? _-Se preguntaba así mismo la asustada Fubuki _-

-Pasaron dos días de eso.. _-

-Saitama acababa de derrotar a un monstruo, para luego ir a la tienda.. _

-Cielos, por fin tengo algo de paz.. _-Dijo él entrando a la tienda.. _-

-Vamos a ver.. Quiero un poco de pollo hoy.. _-Dijo yendo a los refrigeradores.. - _

-Él llegó y miro a una niña con un pollo, el último pollo en sus manos.. _-

-Él la miró _-M-me ganaste.. _-Dijo él con una sonrisa fingida.. _-

-La niña lo miró y le entregó el pollo... _-

-Ah? Oh, no.. Es tuyo llévalo.. _-

-La niña lo miró de arriba a abajo y luego negó y le entregó el pollo.. _-

-Ah, si.. Si insiste.. s.. No! Es.. Es tuyo, ten.. _-Dijo Saitama dándole el pollo.. _-

-Saitama dio media vuelta, se llevó un paquete de huevos, pago y salió de la tienda.. _-

-Cielos, bueno Arroz con huevo no suena mal.. _-Decía él mientras veía el cielo_-Supongo que vuelvo a mi vida normal.. _-

-Él llego a casa tras unas dos paradas más, abrió la puerta de su casa, se quito las botas y dio solo dos pasos adentro, cuando se escucho la puerta.. _-

-Ahora... Quien? _-Él se giro y abrió la puerta, la niña estaba extendiendo el pollo hacia él de nuevo.. _-

-Pero que..?! Como fue que?.. O-oye, tus padres...?.. Como me encontraste Para empezar? _-Pregunto él bastante dudoso y algo sorprendido.. _-

-La niña le dio el pollo y luego se quito sus zapatos_-

-Oye, no puedes entrar así porque así en la casa de un adulto, hay gente mala ahí fuera.. _-Dijo Saitama tomando el pollo_-Mira, compartiré este pollo contigo.. Mientras llamo a tus padres.. _-Dijo él _-

-La niña lo siguió y se sentó en la sala de estar, de hecho es la única sala que había la casa es muy pequeña.. _-

-Saitama llevo el pollo a la cocina..

-Mientras comenzó a cocinar hablaba con la niña.. _-

-Oye, de casualidad eres hija de alguno de los héroes de aquí? Es eso, no? _-Dijo él _-

-La niña entró a la cocina, lo miró y asintió. _-

-Oye, eres muy tímida , no? _-Pregunto él, la niña se escondió detrás del marcó de la puerta.. _-

-Bien, bien entiendo...Y quienes son tus padres? _-Pregunto él, mientras cocinaba.. _-

-La niña no decía nada, era demasiado tímida.. _-

-Mmm.. _-Saitama la miro _-Déjame adivinar... _-

-Él cabello de la niña era oscuro y sus ojos era bastante verdes, su piel blanca, aunque.. Vestía un oberol y unas zapatillas negras, por lo que no lograba reconocer de quien podía ser.. -_

-Saitama terminó de cocinar, sirvió dos platos y comenzó a comer, la niña tomó un poco y comió.. _-

-Oye, eres melindrosa, no? Jaja.. _-Le parecia adorable _-

-Ella negó y le mostró una hoja que guardaba en su oberol _-

-Saitama la tomó y su sonrisa se volvió una confusa, él la miró.. _-

-Estas contando tus calorías a tan corta ed... _-Saitama se paralizó por un momento _-Me recordaste a alguien.. _-Dijo él mirándola.. _-

-La niña lo miró pensando, luego desvío su mirada la calva de Saitama _-

-Mmm... Bueno, en fin.. Creo que es hora de llamar a tus padres, tienes alguna dirección o número de teléfono? _-Dijo él mirándola - _

-La niña asintió _-

-Y bien? _Pregunto él - _

-La niña extendió su mano y trajo un lápiz que estaba al lado de Saitama con una clase de poder psíquico de color verde.._

-Ella comenzó a escribir algo.. _-

-Saitama miro su celular _-Mmm... _-Él la miró de nuevo.. _-

-La niña le entregó la hoja _-

-Veamos.. Ciudad..Mmju...lugar... Oh eso no es tan lejos, podemos ir.. _-Dijo Saitama poniéndose de pie _-Vamos, es hora de llevarte con tus padres.. _-Dijo él sonriendo _-Vámonos ya.. _-

-La niña se puso de pie y lo siguió _-

-Saitama se puso sus botas y la niña sus zapatos.. _-

-Vamos.. _-Dijo Saitama tomando la mano de la niña.. _-


End file.
